User talk:Saxaphonegirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pollun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Penamesolen (Talk) 11:03, October 25, 2010 Small warning Some notices after the creation of HPC10: * Please make spaces after commas and dots, like I did just now. And now, while we are at it. * Do not shorten two words into one when writing pages, like "do not" into "don't" and "going to" into "gonna". You are free to do so in your talk pages, but not on the actual articles. * When writing articles such as episodes, that are multiple, please take base in previously written episodes and try to stay as loyal to said base as possible, not changing the title to something different yet the same. If you have a problem with how the pages are not, please tell me first, and only if you are willing to do all the changes. * When making long walls of texts, please separate said walls in paragraphs to avoid it. Try reading the walls, you realize that it tires your eyes. When writing, imagine yourself reading, and try to make it as comfortable as possible. According to Pretty Cure Wiki:Rules, you have a couple of more chances to learn from these tiny mistakes. However, should this continue to happen after one or two more warnings, I will unfortunately have no choice but to block you for a period from one to three months. Sincerely, Penamesolen 23:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) It seems Penamesolen warned you about this before but Please please please put spaces after periods, commas and other punctuation marks! I don't know if you understand this but it's so annoying and it makes the articles really hard to read. I could demonstrate but I really won't and I've had to clean up your "No Spaces" handiwork at least twice. Shadowneko 18:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Profiles vs Appearance What's wrong with Appearance instead of Profiles? I've been going through the Cures' pages and removing unnecessary pictures to make the gallery section smaller (these pages really have too many pictures). In doing so, I removed the side and back views of the Cures (do we really need to know what Cure White's backside looks like?) and figured that Appearance would be more appropriate than Profiles. I was also thinking of removing those profile cards from the DX movies and probably putting them in their own section or something. Any Wikias? Did you join the Pretty Cure Wiki? So any more wikis? colored captions are hard to read Hi just to let you know some of the colors you picked made the captions hard to read and this is why they were all changed back to black. Also I don't really see a reason to add funny colors in the first place Shadowneko 19:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) revert pictures I have a few people who carelessly upload pictures over the old ones without renaming them. When this happens you just need to get the new image rename it and revert the old one. This is something I hate so it may be against the rules to upload things without trying to give them a unique name. Shadowneko 16:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why futari wa won't take a category one fine day I noticed that the page wouldn't take a category. I've tried everything I can think of but it doesn't work. I'm open to ideas. Shadowneko 00:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) welcome back Hi I haven't seen you for awhile. how have you been? Shadowneko (talk) 20:56, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! May I ask from where you found the pictures of Cure Bright and Cure Windy? I tried to find in TV Asashi and Toei websites, but just find the pictures of Cure Bloom and Cure Egret... Thanks for your time :)! RoseXinh (talk) 08:18, January 9, 2014 (UTC)